La Cascada
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: ¿Cómo fue el proceso de Albert al recobrar la memoria? Acompáñenme a descubrirlo. Reto de la GF 2014 a un título. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, yo sólo los combino con mis fantasías loquitas.


Hola a todos y todas, de carrerita les dejo otro minific. Participó en los retos de la GF2014. Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero les guste.

**La Cascada**

Cobra consciencia en la oscuridad total, no hay arriba ni abajo, no hay delante ni detrás, su corazón late fuertemente, presa del miedo y un sabor amargo le llena la garganta y la boca. Lo primero que su oído capta es un rumor suave y persistente, sus ojos se esfuerzan para buscar la fuente de tal sonido, pero nada le indica el camino a seguir. Respira profundamente y toma la decisión de caminar, tratando de orientarse para encontrar la fuente del rumor. Mientras da un paso tras otro, acaba por discernir: es agua lo que escucha, agua corriente. Camina por un tiempo que le parecen minutos, hasta que al frente de él, descubre un brillo dorado. El corazón le da un vuelco y trata de apresurarse. Poco a poco, descubre una cascada de la cual se desprende el rumor, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! No es agua lo que cae desde una altura impresionante, hasta perderse la vista, sino una multitud de hilos dorados, como finos cabellos de ángel.

Un tanto temeroso, pero tratando de saciar la punzante curiosidad que le carcome, se acerca para sumergir la mano en el torrente. Si, el sentido del tacto detecta la frescura característica del agua. Y al mirar con mayor detenimiento, descubre la corriente de agua, pero con un tono dorado, no azul-verde propio de las cataratas. El dorado de las aguas es sinuoso y serpenteante, con brillos y destellos maravillosos que le hipnotizan durante lo que parecen horas. Y ahora… el sonido de las aguas se mezcla con una suave risa, como campanillas de cristal y plata. ¡El conoce esa risa! ¡Vaya que la conoce!

-¡Candy! –se sorprende llamándola.

La risa continúa, sin que nadie responda a su llamado. La risa le llena de calma y le conforta el corazón. El miedo se aleja poco a poco, bajo el influjo de esa risa. Ella le protegió durante meses, mientras él no sabía ni siquiera quien era. Esa risa le llenó y le llena de alegría y de amor. Se enamoró como un loco de ella y le será fiel por toda la eternidad. Mira alrededor, la oscuridad da paso a miríadas de estrellas, refulgentes que él observa detenidamente, mientras sigue escuchando el rumor de la cascada y de la risa de Candy.

El firmamento, lleno de estrellas, ilumina poco a poco el claro donde él se encuentra. Un bosque, los árboles mecidos por una brisa suave, llenan de fragancia el aire. Poco a poco, reconoce el lugar y, en ese momento, regresa su perdida memoria, ahora recuerda su nombre: él es sir William Albert Andley; como una avalancha, sus sentidos se llenan de los perdidos recuerdos de su vida, y lo primero que llega es el rostro de la niña de ojos verdes, pecas y cabellos rubios rizados: ¡la cascada! ¡El la rescató en esa cascada! Vuelve los ojos buscando la fogata que encendió y con cuyo calor la reanimó después de sacarla del torrente furioso. Si, ahí está, y se acerca a ella para tomar asiento. El bosque se llena de sonidos diversos: los animales nocturnos propios del lugar. Algunos chillidos de pájaros y de pequeños animales rastreros que salen en la noche a buscar su sustento, a salvo de otros predadores.

Respira profundamente, agobiado por la sobrecarga sensorial, se deja llenar por ella y se ve arrastrado en el torrente de recuerdos, donde sobresale el rostro de Candy. Fija su atención en él, en un desesperado intento de mantenerse cuerdo, ya que siente que toda su vida desfila ante sus ojos en un santiamén. Más de veinte años, por lo que su mente se ve sobrepasada. Es ella, su amada Candy, quien ahora le rescatará de esta cascada como él lo hizo hace algunos años. El rumor del agua le envuelve con furioso volumen y él acaba por cerrar los ojos y aspirar aire con fuerza, soportando la vorágine. De pronto, los sonidos, los olores, los colores, todo desaparece y él vuelve a caer en la oscuridad, pero ahora, el rostro amado le acompaña, por lo cual no siente miedo…

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, no es la mirada esmeralda que él tanto anhela ver quien se fija en su semblante, sino un par de ojos pardos, rodeados de un antifaz negro y blanco.

-Poupé –llama.

La mofeta emite sonidos que parecen indicar su alivio al ver a su dueño y amigo despierto y entero.

-Poupé –repite Albert-. Soy William Albert Andley –suelta una risita al escucharse declarar su identidad al animalito-. Recuerdo todo y sobre todo, recuerdo a Candy.

Poupé da saltitos que le indican a Albert que su amiguita se encuentra feliz por él. Albert la toma entre las manos y la calma, luego se endereza y se sienta en el camastro de la amplia habitación. La reconoce como la parte trasera del restaurante donde labora y recuerda lo sucedido: mientras guardaba los platos recién lavados, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se desmayó.

-Recuerdo todo –declaró a la soledad del cuarto de descanso-. La recuerdo a ella y ahora…

Deja en suspenso la frase. ¿Y ahora qué hacer? ¿Dejarla y regresar a su auténtica posición? ¿Permanecer como Albert durante el mayor tiempo posible? ¿Gozar de su presencia y de su callado amor hasta que este lo sobrepase y lo confiese? No sabe qué hacer, a pesar de su férrea voluntad y de su fría mente negociadora, no sabe qué hacer… acaba por sonreír, no es el momento de tomar tantas y tan trascendentales decisiones, tiempo al tiempo. Ya habrá un mañana para dar los pasos necesarios para su porvenir.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
